


【楼诚ABO】NO HATE

by MIAOGUAN



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIAOGUAN/pseuds/MIAOGUAN





	【楼诚ABO】NO HATE

*不应有恨  
————————————————————  
阿诚知道自己被盯上了，他厌恶这种感觉。  
他蜷缩着在巷口深处，肮脏的垃圾堆在角落里散发着恶臭。深夜只有又丑又脏的野猫出没，对面公寓从不开灯，月光透过窗户能看到油腻腻的窗帘。阿诚消瘦修长的手指微曲，梳理着身边野猫的长毛。  
脚步声越来越近了，没有路灯，看不到人影。野猫突然呲牙咧嘴地发出一声惨叫，四个爪子在地上乱刨，阿诚松开了钳着猫的手，猫飞跑出去又被一脚踹死在墙上。  
“呦，今天运气不错嘛。”两个穿着长靴的男人走进巷子里，眼神露骨地打量着阿诚，散发着男士香水和Alpha的味道，劣质又腥气：“抓着一只小土猫。”  
一只死猫被他们提在手里，刚被梳理过的毛发都因为鲜血黏在了一起，看起来乱糟糟的。阿诚睁开眼睛，黑亮的眼睛里有着怒气和绝望，昏暗的环境里美的让人心惊肉跳。  
算不上甜腻的Omega的味道在空气里飘开，很纯净，仿佛柳条的新芽。

*  
上一次遇到丑态毕露的混蛋，还是在医学院里。一群自命不凡的没品Alpha偶然看到了他的档案，从此就无时无刻不释放自己令人作呕的信息素，妄图诱拐阿诚上床。  
阿诚尝试过无视他们，但结果不太如愿。  
有天他走出班级，窄窄的走廊上站着人墙堵他，阿诚说了句“让开”没人理，他走过去把其中一个男生的手掰到脱臼，然后在尖叫声中离开了。  
从此就结上仇了。那几个人看阿诚的眼神从渴望到恐惧再到憎恨，阿诚优异的成绩深深刺痛了他们狂妄的自尊，所以他们撕掉阿诚的成绩单，偷走他的档案材料，用最下流的语言侮辱他。为首的男孩和校长有亲戚关系，阿诚又是个没背景的孤儿，学校不乐意管这事儿。  
阿诚退学以后，他们也没放过他。招工老板对他避之不及，印着他照片的寻狗启事被贴满了大街，流浪汉不待见他，连睡觉的地方都没有了。  
颠沛流离的生活直到阿诚发情期晕在路边，巡街的马仔把他拖进黑帮才结束。

以那样的状态被带进充斥着社会底层气息的地方，阿诚迷迷糊糊的时候想象到自己的死状会有多惨。  
昏睡了一天半，因为长的像老大的旧情人，阿诚捡回一条命来。  
第二天他见到了那位老大，看守他的小马仔说大家都叫他谭总。阿诚也跟着叫一声自己的救命恩人谭总。  
谭宗明瞥了一眼床上躺着不能动弹的阿诚，平静地扭过头：“他从来都是叫我老谭的。”  
相处了几个月，靠着医学生开膛破肚的一技之长，阿诚留了下来，帮着干卖器官的活。拿小孩儿当替身、当情人的事儿，谭宗明不干，他器重阿诚，因为阿诚有本事还能吃苦，要不是Omega的性别，他甚至想过让阿诚接班。

阿诚想一辈子就这样也挺好，没隔多少天就会有穷人用身体换钱，鲜活的脏器在跳动，在运作，不同长相肤色的人安静地躺在手术台上，就像完美的雕塑。  
*  
被抓的时候比自己预料的早了那么一会儿，阿诚还没给床上的人缝完线，心存遗憾地上了警车。在局里过了两天作息规律的生活以后，他被谭总捞了出来。  
来接人的马仔给了他一套整洁的衣服和一把他惯用的手术刀，一句不漏地传达老谭的话：最后一次，不要再回来了。  
阿诚心里清楚。他穿上衣服擦擦刀，身无分文地从城东一路晃晃悠悠到城西。

如果说，城西背后肮脏势力成堆，政治联姻的双方说不定是私生父女关系的话，那么明家就是最大的那股势力。  
在城西，地盘打上了明氏的烙印就没人敢挑事。笑话，惹了明楼，他能明道暗道一块搞你，底裤被扒干净了你还得哭爹喊娘地跪着求饶。

明楼还没有分化，他已经快二十五岁了。没有侵略性的信息素并不影响他有着强大的气场，见过他一面的人都会默认他是个Alpha。明家的产业——摆不摆的上台面的，都是明楼一手操控着。

阿诚早就不是一年前软弱可欺的学生了，他离了谭总，没有身份证没有户口，他要为自己做打算。  
等了两天。这块地方是明总的，姓梁的欺软怕硬要找个大靠山，上周忍痛割爱把自己大本营的地盘都划给了明楼。  
新收的地肯定要夜巡，阿诚曾经也参加过。两三个壮汉大半夜走在街上，无声地通知那些需要知道的人，这片地方的新主人是谁。  
*  
站在自己跟前的两个男人贪婪地盯着阿诚，裂开丑陋的嘴笑了。提着死猫的那个更高大的男人像丢垃圾一般把猫随意扔远，伸手就要去摸阿诚的脸。  
“小美人~跟着哥哥回家吗？”

阿诚假意做出一副情动的样子，抖抖索索地躲开了那只肥胖油腻的手，眼神向下不安地瞟了瞟，心里想的是怎么把眼前人一枪爆头。壮汉脸上一愣，低头把腰间的枪扔到一边，随即又笑眯眯地偏过头去摸阿诚被黑暗笼罩的身体。不等他的手指触碰到阿诚的外套，一丝凉风吹进了脖颈，他不可置信地摸着喷涌而出的鲜血，直愣愣地向后倒去了。  
另一个男人很快反应过来，抬脚去踹阿诚的心窝，右手摸出枪对着阿诚。阿诚堪堪避过，被踢到了左手臂。他顺势站起身来，一刀快速地插入对方的手，一声枪响射在了地上。刀被拔出来，再扎进大腿......虽然力气不大，也打不过两个壮汉，但阿诚有一把趁手的利器，还成功误导了两个轻视性别的蠢货。

阿诚掏出手绢，把刀擦了擦，满意地看着刀面上泛起的银光。他隔着手帕捡起两把枪，玩似的朝还在流血的尸体乱开一通。  
走之前，他看到那只死透了的猫僵硬的尸体，蹲下身来拔了几根毛，又把毛吹到空中。

第二天的小巷深处热闹非常。警戒线拦不住围观群众的好奇心。太阳升起后，昨晚两人一猫的死亡从幽静的一轮月光变成了残忍又血腥的屠杀。

阿诚装作无意地经过，透过人群只能看到石灰墙上的血迹斑斑。一点都不美，他想，明明昨天很美的，他们躺在地上就像艺术品。真是可惜了。  
*

明楼醒后，才有人敢进去告诉他出事了。垂着头传话的男孩被教的很好，不敢看一眼明总的脸，说完话就如释重负地告退了。  
明楼无声地吩咐门外的其他手下：“跟着。”

明家是台大型的机器，弱肉强食的地方，一颗螺帽都不允许出错，周围虎视眈眈着要找他麻烦的人多的是，现在无非是在忌惮他的权势和人脉。

 

明楼打开电视，电视台正在现场报道。摄像机一大半的画面被举着话筒的记者占去，明楼饶有兴致地看着尸体蒙着白布被运上救护车，他搜索着网上的现场照片，眼神扫过人群中被定格了侧脸的阿诚。

明楼没有忘记。这张脸见过一次就会记住。他和老谭谈生意的时候，阿诚就站在他对面。他头发过长了，微卷塌在额前，还有一双好看的不得了的眼睛，里面仿佛散了漫天星子，盛了一捧月光。下嘴唇被咬的发白，看神情他是有点怕的。他那双手，无聊的时候就绞在一起，自己和自己玩游戏。

教科书般的Omega，明楼想，虽然他闻不到任何味道，但他就是知道，那小孩身上就是有魔力，吸引所有人靠近。

*  
早上给明楼传话的小孩其实是阿诚的人，前些年跟着谭总，出事以后明楼收留他，给口饭吃。  
小孩刚来的时候外面刮台风，谭总给起了个单名“台”。  
杀了人，阿诚就和小台就住在谭总以前置办的大院里，小台聪明，领悟了阿诚的吩咐，装出畏畏缩缩的样子赶在第一个去明楼屋里传话。刚离开五分钟，果真像阿诚哥说的那样，小台发现自己被跟踪了，他找了个死角悄悄发消息。  
－“不错，带他绕几圈再回来，我先睡一会。”

跟着小台的莽汉根本没发现自己像狗一样被遛了好几圈，他刚看到阿诚住的大院，就脑后一疼倒在地上。  
阿诚走到院门口，靠着门槛止不住的笑：“呦，这么久不见长本事了啊。”  
小台默默后脑勺，狡猾地吐吐舌头，把躺的四仰八叉的人拖进院子。  
－“那没有阿诚哥厉害，您可是干脆利落地解决掉了两个人。”  
阿诚不置可否，示意小台给人喂点药关进扫把间里。

还不够，阿诚想。

一觉睡到下午了，乌云挂在窗外，眼看要下雨。  
阿诚刚贴好隔离贴，抽屉底下还有好几只药备用。小台冒冒失失地打开门：“啊！正好阿诚哥你醒了。我打听到梁仲春在哪儿了。”

“嗯。”阿诚点点头，坐在床上伸出手，小台掏出纸条给他。

“呦呵，这么有品位的地方啊。你跟我一起去吧。”

小台不熟悉这附近，他惊喜地跑出去，嘴上说着要去换身好看的衣服。

“别瞎穿。最里面那个衣柜——右边数第三件。你穿。”

一件单咖啡色的定制西装赫然挂在那里。

“——第二件拿给我。”

抄起衣架，小台急急忙忙跑回去递给阿诚，等他定睛一看手里的衣服，眼珠子差点瞪出来。

黑色的、类似丧服的长褂，看一眼只感觉压抑，像是把人要吸进去。小台眼睁睁地看着阿诚拿了衣服到房间里去换，不多时，一身煞气的人走了出来。

“愣着干什么——”

“哦哦，这就去。”

换了衣服先去吃晚饭，阿诚成了整个餐馆的焦点，他也没半点不自在。吃完结账的时候，老板抖抖索索地说，爷，要不这顿就算小的请您的，敢问尊姓大名...

阿诚摇摇头，口袋里掏出钱数了数给老板，拎着坐立难安的小台走了。

－“叨扰了。”  
老板吓得话都不会说了，只一个劲的摆手。回去一数钱，嚯，不多不少。

“哥你哪里来的钱啊？”  
“摸摸你的口袋。”  
小台照做，摸出来一打纸币被阿诚收走。

“每件衣服里都有的。谭总置办那间院子本来就是防不时之需。”

小台表示道理我都懂，但是哥你为什么把我的钱拿走了。

等站在了小纸条上的地址门前，小台擦一把汗，偏偏阿诚云淡风轻地站在他旁边。  
“进去啊。”

“您先吧...”

阿诚撇嘴，谁先进去不是一样。  
小台紧跟在他身后进了门，还不可置信地回头看了一眼：

——专治男子阳痿，性病，...

后面的字阿诚哥不让他看，说是看了就会得病，吓得小台紧闭双眼，恨不得自己变成瞎子。

梁仲春就躲在这种不正规的小医院里，生怕别人找他麻烦。他把地盘送给明楼除了讨好明楼的目的，还因为自己儿子惹的大麻烦——学校里，把有权有势一大老板家独子的眼睛搞瞎了一个。

再加上梁仲春着实作恶多端，别人说见人说人话，见鬼说鬼话，他是见人说鬼话，见鬼不说话，被他诓过的都不止想找他秋后算账那么简单。

阿诚一边等电梯一边给小台解释这些，电梯一到又换了神情。

电梯门打开，小马仔歪坐在有楼层按钮的一侧，看到阿诚瞬间坐直：  
“您...您请...”

阿诚点点头，越过小马仔按了最中间的楼层。小台满脸疑惑被一个眼刀吓回去了。

-“等会装的像一点。”

小台眨眨眼，挺起腰杆昂起胸，抬头六十度仰望天空，走了几步差点被自己绊死。

再多走几步阿诚就不动了，等了一会有个脸上坑坑洼洼老管家模样的人出来了，笑容满面地去握阿诚的手，后者躲开以后他也没尴尬。

“请您进去。”

“不亲自来接？这么没诚意。”

老管家装一副为难的样子擦擦汗：“诶呦怠慢了，梁先生本想亲自来的，这不是有要事缠身哩。”

“那走吧。别被要事缠死了。”

老管家点头哈腰在前面开路，小台边走边在手心里比划着记路。阿诚趁着转弯和他低声说：

“别记了，我有本事让他带我们进去，就有本事让他带我们出来。”

小台崇拜地看他一眼：“那哥你怎么知道会有人来接我们。”

“走廊上有摄像头，梁仲春早就看到我们了。”

七拐八拐进了梁仲春的办公室，途中还接受了不少人视线的洗礼。  
梁仲春把脸都快笑成一个褶子堆了：“贵客！贵客！...这位是...”

小台默默诽谤，连人都不认识还贵客贵客的叫。

“你不认识我没关系。明楼总认识吧。”狐假虎威最容易了。

“明总的人！梁某怠慢，请坐请坐。”梁仲春自己心里有鬼，生怕明楼因为他的劣迹斑斑来找他算账，看阿诚那样子也不像是骗人来的，“您来找梁某，有何事吩咐小的？”

“有何事你心里不清楚吗？”阿诚挑眉，掀开茶盅的盖子看了一眼又盖上，“有些话说出来你梁仲春不嫌骚，我都替你恶心。”

不管是神情还是动作，阿诚的轻蔑就像他的黑色长褂一样要把梁仲春吸进去了，到底是脸皮厚，他支支吾吾半天，又喝一口茶平复心情。

“梁某...梁某实在不知，望大人相告。”

“哦——听说你这里床很舒服啊，上个月那几位有头有脸的太太大晚上了都不回家睡觉——”

“咦？这地板也有点空啊，”阿诚跺跺脚弯下腰，手指在地上摩挲了一下，“没打扫干净吗——要不要我叫清洁工啊？”

“别别别，梁某清楚了。”

“清楚了？我看你刚刚是挺不清楚的。”

“是是是，梁某是有眼不识泰山。”梁仲春递给阿诚一支雪茄，阿诚接了扔给小台。

“那您瞧瞧...我这儿有什么合眼缘的，就当是相识一场的缘分了！”

阿诚歪头去看小台：“喜欢什么？”

小台还装的挺像，托着腮仔仔细细地环顾了四周：“爷，我看那石头带回去正好，压压被角。”

屋里就一方玉石，也不大，胜在细腻水润，线条优美，晶莹剔透的花和碧绿光泽的叶被雕琢的半分不差，是梁仲春六位数加人情买下来的，小台一句话这玉就留不住了。

“可以可以，这玉小公子看了喜欢尽管拿走。”梁仲春心在滴血，但是相比一块玉，阿诚刚说的那些话份量更重。

阿诚挥挥手，小台就把玉放在怀里：“梁先生辛苦。明总是让我来看看有什么麻烦要解决的，既然一切顺利那我就回去了。”

梁仲春心想哪有什么麻烦，明明就是你来找麻烦的。

“没有没有，替我谢过明先生了。他还惦记着我是我的福分。”

阿诚不回答，起身要走，老管家像土地公公一样突然冒出来，弓着腰要给他们带路。  
出门前阿诚回头：“梁先生，还是找人打扫一下房间吧。太臭。”

梁仲春一根雪茄刚点燃，掉在裤子上差点烧出个洞：“诶诶好嘞。慢走啊恕不远送了。”

目送着阿诚和小台从一个又一个监视屏上出现、消失。梁仲春感觉不对，他把雪茄摁在桌面上，拿起电话就打给明楼。  
“明总，您那边可有穿黑衣长褂的手下？”梁仲春语气有点激动，他来不及想自己这样说话合不合适。  
“黑衣长褂？没有。我不喜欢全黑色的衣服。”

梁仲春举着电话半响没放出一个屁来，明楼本来懒洋洋地坐在太师椅上接电话，一听这苗头感觉有趣了。

“怎么了？出什么事了？”

快要石化的那位死盯着眼前空空如也的玉石架，用仅剩的脑细胞组织了一下语言：“就刚刚...来了两个男的说是您的手下，然后就...坑走我一块玉。”

平白无故被坑？明楼才不相信，定是梁仲春自己心虚犯了什么事，有人打着明家的幌子去吓他，一吓一个准。

不过敢打明家的幌子，这么多年还是第一次碰到。况且梁仲春坑人多年，会被坑简直是奇遇。

“监控呢？拍来我看看。”

手机震了两下，传过来两张清晰度欠佳的照片。照片里阿诚一身黑衣站在正当中，若是换个颜色那大褂简直就是旗袍。他的脸正对着摄像头，能模糊地看出上扬的嘴角。  
旁边的小台低着头露出发旋。

好嘛，都是熟人。一天里看到他们第二回了，其中一位，在明楼脑海里还处于被跟踪状态，估计跟踪他的那位也是凶多吉少了。

“行。这事你别管了。”

梁仲春这会儿理智回来了大半，他开始担心自己藏毒和做嫖娼生意的事情明楼知不知道。

“明总...他走之前说要梁某请个清洁工，屋里太臭了。”

明楼一听就懂，但他不给准话：“他说臭你就去请清洁工吧。”不过人臭再怎么打扫都是扫不干净的。

挂了电话，明楼越想越好笑。  
两个配枪的被打了个稀巴烂，一个没脸没皮专骗钱的被坑了个血亏。  
简直滑天下之大稽。

最近头是越来越疼了，明楼半躺在太师椅上感觉自己身体被掏空，随便做做剧烈运动，二十五岁的年纪就累的像五十二岁。  
*  
小台跟着他阿诚哥欢欢喜喜地转悠了几圈，买了一袋热乎乎的糖炒栗子抱着嫌油，握着嫌烫，提着又怕把袋子烫个洞。最后还是阿诚耍花枪一般飞快把所有栗子都剥出来塞进小台嘴里才罢休。

“唔...阿诚哥你怎么那么厉害啊，”小台擦擦嘴星星眼看阿诚，“阿诚哥你怎么知道他在中间层的？”

“梁仲春又怂又有控制欲，中间层是到楼顶和楼底最快的。”

“那你怎么知道梁仲春他...那些坏事的？”

“从前老谭告诉过我一部分，还有些是今天猜出来的。他那栋楼又破又旧，只有他那间屋子的地板翻新了。”阿诚耸肩，“而且现在也不是寒冬，刚翻新的地板缝那么大，他梁仲春最要的就是面子，怎么可能不修。”

 

“那也不一定是藏...藏毒吧？”

“那我就不知道了，我也就随便一猜。来钱快的又没几个活，他敢把这么好一尊玉放在外面，自然是不差钱的。”

小台恍然大悟，感情阿诚哥这么厉害，瞎猜都能猜准。

阿诚当然不是瞎猜的，他是看到过。早些时候来卖器官的都是些瘾君子，双目无神，行动迟缓，就像从电梯口走到梁仲春办公室那段路上，注视着他们的人一样。他没告诉小台，小孩儿太小了没必要知道。

 

等回了家，石头都给小台捂热了。他掏出来放在阿诚的床脚，“孝敬你啊阿诚哥。”

“嗯，乖儿子。”阿诚坐在床上不想再聊。

“辈分都乱套了。”小台收拾收拾走了，他的屋在隔壁。

确认小孩走远了，阿诚手抖着拉开抽屉，戳了三次针头才扎进血管。冰冷的抑制剂从手腕处蔓延至全身，就像拼命挣扎的鱼刚突破了渔网，又被撒下的一张新网捕捉。

阿诚裹了两条被子还是控制不住的发颤，给自己的时间，还有最多二十个小时。

 

*  
九个小时的优质睡眠后，小台绕着院子跑完十圈去敲阿诚的房门。  
“阿诚哥！你怎么还没起来？”

“进来吧门没锁。”

阿诚几乎没睡，眼里泛着血丝。等小台进了屋他才慢吞吞地坐起来，穿着汗湿了的睡衣到里间洗漱。

幸好小台还是个没分化的小孩，不然室内浓郁的味道没法解释。

“阿诚哥你怎么盖那么多啊？”  
“感冒。”  
“阿诚哥我们今天去干嘛？”  
“我什么时候说过今天也带你了。”  
“阿诚哥...”  
“阿诚哥你屋里好香啊！”  
阿诚差点一口牙膏沫咽下去。  
“你是不是偷偷喷香水了！”  
“...嗯。”

小台恬噪极了，在屋里走来走去不停地说话，倒是把阿诚的不安感减弱了几分。

“先去吃饭。”今天不需要再穿黑褂子了，阿诚随手拿了件深蓝风衣，衬的他更苍白了几分。关在扫把间里明楼的人他还没忘记，阿诚让小台放他走，反正，回去后明楼怎么处理与他也无关。

从早餐店离开，阿诚下意识摸一下后颈的隔离贴，还有八个小时。

一走到大街上，正是早高峰的时候，阿诚和小台显得无所事事。经过刚开门的商店，小台趴在橱窗外面指着模特：“阿诚哥我们去看看吧？”

“你哪来的钱？”阿诚挑眉。

小台贼兮兮地拍拍口袋：“我出门前把衣柜里所有钱都摸走了。”

“......”你怎么不把玉也拿出来卖呢。

阿诚被拉拉扯扯地进了商场，以看智障的眼神看着小台装一副大佬的样子和女装销售员搭话。他走到男装店，翻来翻去发现一件透视黑衬衫。

阿诚盯着衬衫看了半分钟，一把取下衣架走到收银台——他动作之大让收银员以为是来找茬的。

“阿诚哥！你买了什么啊～”小台从远处走过来，背对着他刚刚搭话的姑娘，小幅度拍了拍自己的口袋。

阿诚视而不见地直接掏出一张卡，轻声细语：“刷卡谢谢。”

最终小台东西也没买，妞也没泡到——人家尽和他打听他阿诚哥了，还偷偷拍了阿诚的照片。  
“阿诚哥你哪里来的卡？”  
“你以为谭宗明那么大个院子只有衣柜里放钱了吗？”阿诚把放着衣服的袋子从靠近小台的左边换到右手。

出了商场，经过一家紧闭门窗的酒吧。小台看到酒吧突然想起来了：“哥，我昨天走的时候，听到有人说明晚要和明总去嗨一把。我猜是因为新收的梁仲春的那块地，你说他们会去哪儿？”

能去哪儿？城西有明楼在，没点社会关系，普通店都别想安生地开。要是明总带着手下去，敢接待的地方就更少了，无非是那么两三家。阿诚只记得大概的地址，小台叫了出租车他们一路边想边找，到了第三家才感觉对了。

“这家？”小台看看平凡无华的牌匾，盯久了居然还真看出一丝富贵来。  
“嗯。”阿诚付了车费，下车进了门。  
他不会认错，就是在这个地方他第一次见到明楼。

进门后的装饰几乎没变，穿过大堂和走廊是昏暗的舞厅，再多走几步就有谈生意的小隔间，门开着的话能把外面看的一清二楚。再往里走就和酒店一样了，每间房里都是双人床。  
正是饭点，大堂里不少人推杯换盏称兄道弟。阿诚径直找了值班经理，两人单独进了隔间，小台在门外守着。

 

  
值班经理也是负责舞厅的，年级轻轻又长得漂亮，总有人不免怀疑这个叫于曼丽的小姑娘是用了见不得人的手段。阿诚不管这些，他直言不讳地说：“明总让我来看看的。你们都安排好了吧？”

于曼丽迟疑地点点头，“都准备好了。不过明总是从不过问的，这次怎么上心了？”她看着阿诚眼熟，又不敢问。  
阿诚点点头：“准备好了就行。不是明总来问的，是我要问的，我想给他个惊喜。”他把装着衣服的纸袋子轻放在桌上。于曼丽打开瞥了一眼就懂，一直听说明总没分化，倒是不知道他还有个年轻情人。

“给我一间房行吗？”阿诚看她眼神暧昧，显然是误会了，“不用记明总账上，我会付的。”

“当然可以。”没想到明总还喜欢这种独立不粘人的，曼丽脑补了一场明楼追妻的艰难历程，差点笑出声。  
*  
顺利住进了房间，小台瘫坐在沙发上用崇拜的眼神盯着天花板：“阿诚哥你太厉害了！我们等会干嘛？混进去玩吗？”

“嗯，到时候你就去玩吧，别喝醉就行。我有点事要干。”阿诚在里间把衬衫穿上，对着全身镜照了照，满意地穿上外套扣紧纽扣。  
他们在大堂里吃了些点心。阿诚擦嘴的时候想，还有不到三个小时。

太阳落山夜晚来临，舞厅打开昏暗的灯光，正式开始营业。今天晚上明楼包了场，西装革履的公子爷和皮衣短裤的小马仔混在一块，碰着流光溢彩的洋酒杯，谁也没觉得不自在。  
于曼丽亲自换了旗袍出来，带了一群穿着开衩极高连衣裙的姑娘们，发散着独属于Omega或是女性的甜美气息，勾得一群男人神魂颠倒。

一曲完了，曼丽牵着阿诚上了台。他还穿着长风衣，脸上画了淡妆，远看眉眼如画，近看妩媚动人。  
短短一舞探戈，台下的口哨声就没断过。梳着油头的刘秘书家小少爷色咪咪地盯着阿诚，音乐声一完就急吼拉吼地跳上台去拉阿诚的手，引得嘘声一片。  
“这位先生请自重呀”阿诚把手背到身后，捏着嗓子装作欲擒故纵的样子，“去曼丽姐姐哪儿找我吧。”  
他朝于曼丽眨一下眼，下了台踱着步走了。  
于曼丽脸上笑吟吟，心里骂娘地想今天过后要好好坑阿诚一把。

隔间里明楼在喝酒打牌，他没分化只能闻到交融在一起的香水味。平时和他关系不错的庄家少爷从外面走进来，举着手机给他看照片：“刚刚在外面跳舞的那位还真是不错，不知道曼丽哪儿找来的。”  
明楼兴致缺缺地点点头，他现在浑身都在痛，下午找的医生建议他多睡觉，但今天不能提前离场。庄家少爷也没在意，继续划拉着手机。  
“诶诶诶，你看你看！这俩是不是一个人？”庄恕扯了明楼袖子，把手机递给他。  
屏幕上是商场里销售员偷拍的阿诚，小姑娘一激动发网上了，虽然照片模糊但抵不住阿诚好看，才半天转发量已破了万。往左滑是庄恕刚拍的阿诚，一束追光灯打在舞台上，阿诚高挺的五官轮廓在光下美的像剪影。

“艹”明楼把手机还给庄恕，“人呢？”  
庄恕还没见过他那么失态的样子，“走了。刘秘书家那个刚在外面说今儿晚上睡定他了，还找曼丽要了房间。”

明楼头疼的快炸了。他披上外套让庄恕接着陪隔间里的人玩牌，自己出去找了于曼丽。  
“人呢？”第二次问相同的话，明楼不知道自己哪儿来这么大的火气。从昨晚到现在才两天不到，阿诚给他搞出那么多麻烦事儿来，又是骗财又是害命的，现在还让刘秘书的独子为他疯狂。  
“在25号里。”于曼丽把房间钥匙给他，看着明楼面无表情地接下钥匙，“明总你悠着点，我们家钥匙很脆的，别捏碎了。”

明楼应下了，转身就走。  
他沿着走廊到底左转，第一间就是25号。路上还顺便把喝醉了的刘少爷一脚踹进空房间，摸走了他身上曼丽故意给的24号钥匙，掰折了。

开了25号的门，明楼脖子上一抹凉意。

“你舍得现在杀我？”明楼笑着用极大的手劲掰开了脖子上架着的刀，转过身去把阿诚抵在门板上。

阿诚有点慌乱，他想解决掉的是喝醉了的刘少爷，曾经没饭吃没觉睡的日子，刘少爷可是首当其冲的责任人。  
隔离贴没用了，抑制剂也快失效，加上阿诚不稳定的情绪，信息素一丝一缕地从他身上泄出来。  
医生警告过他不能再用抑制剂了，他的天性被压了太多年了，再发情的时候要是没有Alpha，就离死不远了。

阿诚感觉体内有火在烧，他想开口解释但发出过于甜腻的声音：“我...我以为是...”  
“你以为什么？”明楼把他手里的刀一摔，压着他的肩膀，让他无处躲避只得被迫接受。明楼是没分化，又不是没有性能力。  
阿诚仿佛一颗熟透了的果子，被明楼从腺体到嘴唇一点点品尝。他修长的手被扣着不能动弹，薄薄的唇被吮吸过后，比涂了口脂还红。隔离贴被一把撕掉，敏感的腺体暴露在空气中，明楼轻轻按压了几下，阿诚难耐地缩了缩脖子，浑身抑制不住地颤抖，因为欲望和快感都得不到满足。他大量的信息素涌出体外，钻进明楼身体里，不知不觉中和呻吟声一起融了进去。

发情期提前了半小时，又被吻的缺氧，昏黄灯光下视线都变得模糊。阿诚微微挣脱了明楼的手，红得像只小白兔的眼睛泛着泪光，他把脑袋靠在明楼肩上轻轻磨蹭，柔软的头发撩拨着对方的脖颈。身上的大衣随着动作滑落到地上，里面只穿了那件过长的透视衬衫。

衬衫是男款最大码的，在阿诚身上松松垮垮地挂着，精瘦的腰腹隐约可见，胸前的红樱因为发情而微肿，过于苍白的肤色此时显得脆弱而吹弹可破。  
“明总...喜欢吗...”

 

明楼呼吸猛然沉重了起来，但他一反常态的温柔，捧着阿诚的脸吻他的眼睛，另一只手任由着阿诚扣着，迟迟没有动作。

他能忍，阿诚忍不了。  
阿诚一只小手颤抖着解开明楼的皮带，炽热的温度和独属男人的气息隔着衣料传到他手心里。  
“这么主动？”明楼慢条斯理地解着自己上衣的扣子，视线随着阿诚跪坐在地上而向下。他抬起脚背用鞋尖磨蹭着阿诚硬挺的性器，换来身下人回报般的一个深喉。  
他抚摸着对方消瘦的小脸，还恶趣味地时不时搔刮一下他的腺体。半裸露的后背上，一双振翅欲飞的蝴蝶骨被明楼用手指细细描绘了一遍，肩头的皮肤因为按压而增添了数道红痕。

紧致的口腔包裹着男人的性器，阿诚从没干过这种事，天性和欲望让他学会小心翼翼地捧着那根过于粗长的柱身，毫无技巧地吞吞吐吐。他的唾液从嘴角溢出，顺着下巴滴落在地上，和后穴分泌出过多的液体一起，把地毯搞湿了两团。

阿诚几乎失去神志了，他收缩着空虚发痒的后穴，试图给自己一点满足，勃起的阴茎被明楼一下一下地触碰，根本得不到满足。他泄愤般轻咬一下嘴里的性器，可怜兮兮地抬起头用那双会说话的眼睛谴责明楼。

明楼“嘶”了一声，后退一点把人抱起来放到旁边的桌上，一只手环住阿诚瘦的过分的腰肢。  
“咬那么重？嗯？咬坏了，谁来填饱你？”  
阿诚两条长腿搭在明楼腰上，半坐不躺的姿势让他找不到平衡，只能用无措的眼神紧盯着明楼，一边拉扯着明楼的衣袖，发出难耐的呻吟。明楼接收到他眼中邀请的信息，给予奖励一般用手疏解了阿诚前面硬挺并颤抖着的欲望。

没套弄几下他就泄了出来，白浊喷在了明楼手上，没有Alpha的信息素来抚慰，阿诚攀上高潮的同时极度失去安全感，清甜的味道开了闸一般充斥着整个房间。  
明楼吸了满鼻的信息素，浑身开始发烫，他感觉每根骨头都破裂了，尖锐的碎骨在他的内脏外面戳来戳去，血管都仿佛爆裂了，心脏剧烈地跳动着似乎要把胸腔顶开。阿诚动情地喘着气，对他像是一把柴火，让他的欲火瞬间爆炸。

瞬间，像海浪袭卷着沙滩一样强势地信息素从明楼身上爆出，硝烟的味道把阿诚围了起来，让Omega的双腿脱力地滑下。

“你...咳咳，分化了？”阿诚不可置信地睁大眼睛，他被浓郁的味道刺激地快说不出话，只想跪在对方脚下乞求他的触碰。明楼很意外自己的突然分化，医生说是家族的隐形遗传基因，很可能这辈子都没有第二性别，今天是阿诚过分浓郁而纯净的Omega味道诱导了他骨子里Alpha的天性。

“你试试不就知道了。”明楼掰过阿诚的肩头让他跪坐着背对自己，他现在能闻到阿诚诱人的味道了，那股清香不受控制地钻进他的肺腑，让他忍不住靠近阿诚的腺体，忍不住轻咬那块皮肉。  
“啊...你等等...”阿诚才恢复的一点神志消失殆尽，他的反抗源于他直觉到了危险，生理课书上的知识告诉他刚分化的Alpha极度危险，他们克制不住欲望，常常逼疯自己或者别人。

“等等什么？你不知道我会把你怎么样吗？”明楼一口咬住腺体，注入自己刚出现但万分熟悉的味道，引得身前人支撑不住地向后倒去。三根手指顺势插入，温热的后穴早已粘腻一片，正动情地收缩着，把明楼的手指往里吸。他亲吻阿诚的后颈，舔舐被他咬出的伤口，另一只手绕到前面隔着衣服揉捏他胸前肿胀的红樱。  
阿诚双手反撑着桌面，后穴的黏液流到了桌子上，他挺着腰发出断断续续的呻吟，眼泪汪汪地咬着下唇：“你他妈..你不是刚分化吗...快点啊...”

“那不行，你杀了我的人，打着我的幌子骗钱，还装成我的情人让于小姐给你打掩护，”明楼手上动作越发慢条斯理，他找到阿诚的前列腺绕着打转，“你说我是不是应该惩罚你一下？”阿诚几乎要哭出来了，他抬起一只手想给自己一点抚慰，又被明楼按压前列腺的动作刺激得动弹不得。他在梁仲春那里板的死死的脸现在露出显而易见的羞怯，也许知道明楼不会轻易放过他，他耳朵红得要滴血：“别..求你了...”

“求我什么？操你吗？”明楼搔刮一下凸起的那点，微微掰过阿诚的头看他的侧脸，他觉得自己也快忍不住了，但还是要逗阿诚：“不够，太老套了。”

身前人痒的快要失禁，脑细胞被快感冲散了，想半天都没想出来要说什么。

“求你...求你...让我怀孕...”阿诚已然口不择言，换了平时他怎么可能把这种话说出口。

明楼也一惊，他没想到会等来这种答案。但让Omega怀孕的念头狠狠刺激了他身为Alpha的本能，他抽出手指，挺腰把自己用力插到最深的地方，恨不得把每个褶皱都抚平。

感受到后穴滚烫的温度，阿诚发出一声满足的感叹，随即又因为过于激烈的抽插而失去了说出完整一句话的能力。他跪趴在桌子上，整个人随着明楼的动作一耸一耸的，一波波如海浪击打着岩石一样的快感让他下意识地要逃，又被捞回来承受更猛烈的操干。

明楼刚分化的天性在这一刻总算得到体现，他强烈的占有欲让阿诚以为自己要被操坏了，他发出淫靡而令人羞愤的喘叫，恐惧感让他全身紧绷，后穴随之收缩，仿佛整个人都要被捅穿。  
“痛...”

“哪儿痛？”明楼放慢动作，用近乎轻柔的力道安抚着阿诚脆弱的神经。

“膝盖...”跪在冰冷的木桌上，阿诚感觉膝盖都快碎掉了。

“怎么不早说？”明楼抽出性器要把阿诚抱到床上，后者攥着他的袖子手指泛白：“别走...别...”

明楼的回应则是把他猛地抱起，让阿诚正面对着自己，一边插入他一边走到旁边墙壁把他按在墙上从正面猛干。阿诚的腿已无力环住明楼，只能在空气里无规律地晃动。

明楼牢记阿诚说过的话，此刻发狠般残忍地碾动对方的敏感点，在处于闭合状态的生殖腔扣  
口试探着，拔出一半又继续整根插入。他凑上去和阿诚接吻，把不堪入耳的呻吟堵在对方喉咙里，用舌头模拟着身下的剧烈抽插，直到阿诚口中的津液如他后穴黏液一样不受控制地流出才作罢。

他一只手把衬衫推到阿诚胸前，露出灯光下若隐若现的白晢腰肢。明楼手指在阿诚腰窝上跳舞，很快找到了最敏感的地方反复摩挲，阿诚仰起脖子扭动身体想阻止他的动作，可这只会让男人插入地更深。  
明楼帮着他把衬衫脱掉，亲吻他非常漂亮的一对锁骨，在白嫩的皮肤上流连忘返地留下红紫的吻痕。阿诚被刺激着敏感点又射了一次，脱力地要从墙上滑下，全靠明楼搂着他。他的嗓子已经叫哑了，只能听到呜咽的哭腔。但明楼没想放过他，因为他的承诺还没达成，生殖腔还没被操开。

他抱着像个破布娃娃一样的阿诚，放在柔软的床被上，让他后背抵着床板被操到更深的地方。明楼感到随着自己的抽插，对方的肠壁在剧烈收缩着，温度高到要把他捂化了。

在他不断操弄下，生殖腔像个害羞的小姑娘，终于肯露出自己的容颜。体内最后一道防线被攻破，阿诚又哭又喘的，快感像阅兵式的礼花在他脑海里一个接一个地爆炸。明楼卷走阿诚的眼泪，和他交换一个带着咸味的吻，身下的动作却越发不受控制，对着生殖腔口就是一阵猛撞。被柔软紧致的包裹的快感让他眼前发黑，他的性器更加充血胀大，随着抽插的动作隐隐跳动。

阿诚环住明楼的脖颈，后穴紧缩着把他留在里面，让明楼的精液狠狠地喷涌而出，全部射进了阿诚的生殖腔。后者剧烈地喘息着，汗水沿着骨骼的曲线流下，空气都变得稀薄，只有浓度超标的，他的Alpha的味道平复着他的情绪。

明楼搂着他，两人享受着高潮后的爽快和疲惫。  
“为什么你都知道了？”阿诚捻着一缕明楼的头发问。

“你明明就没想瞒着我。”明楼眼底的笑意让阿诚羞了个满怀，自认为完美无缺的心思被看透了。  
除了刘家少爷，别的事都是为了吸引明楼的注意，阿诚算得出自己的发情期，再靠着抑制剂度过有百分之三十的几率会死去，剩下百分之七十生不如死。与其随便找个Alpha标记自己，或者切除腺体让自己下半生都只能过平凡人的生活，还不如搏一把让最有权势的人成为自己的男人。

阿诚没算到的是明楼突然分化了，所幸自己处于发情期包容性更强，不然会发生什么谁也不好说。  
“你担心我会控制不住我自己？”明楼瞧着阿诚神色不对，尝试着释放了一点信息素安抚他，“不会的，我怎么舍得呢？”

但他控制不好自己释放信息素的量，刚被标记的Omega敏感的一塌糊涂，空气中本来就超标了的味道现在又添一把火，阿诚感觉自己柔软的后穴又涌出了一股液体。

“我不担心。我担心你一发中不了。”阿诚挑眉，牵着明楼的手往自己身下摸。

 

-“这个更不用担心。多来几次就不怕了。”


End file.
